Sausage Party (TheBluesRockz Style)
TheBluesRockz's movie-spoof of 2016 Columbia film, "Sausage Party". Cast: *Frank - Mighty Mouse *Brenda - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Carl - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Firewater - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Kareem Abdul Lavash - Sid (Ice Age) *Irish Potato - Spongebob Squarepants *Sammy Bagel Jr. - Pikachu (Pokemon) *Twinks - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Douche - Scar (The Lion King) *Honey Mustard - Yogi Bear *Mr. Grits - Snagglepuss *Teresa del Taco - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Barry - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale) *Troy - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale) *Baby Carrots - Peppa Pig and Baby Piggy (Muppets Babies) *Camille Toh - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Peanut Butter - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *El Guaco - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Ketchup - Professor Ludwig von Drake (The Wonderful World of Color) *Gum - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Druggie - Gru (Despicable Me) *Darren - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Pizza - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Beer Can - Boni (The Trap Door) *Cookies - Paddington Bear *Sandwich - Sonic the Hedgehog *Tickilish Licorice - Woody Woodpecker *Pop Tart - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Toilet Paper - Yuckie Duck (What a Cartoon!) *Krinkler's Chips - Berk (The Trap Door) *Queso - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Curry Paste - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Chunk Munchers Cereal - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Lettuce - Buster Moon (Sing) *Used Condom - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Drug Dealer - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Italian Tomato - Ferdinand (Huevocartoon) *Tequila - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) *Licorice Rope - Buster Baxter (Arthur) *Lollipop - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Gumball - Garfield (Garfield: The Movie) *Sergeant Pepper - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Refried Beans - Kipper the Dog *Alex - *Female Shopper #1 - Moana Waialiki (Moana) *Female Shopper #2 - *Male Shopper #1 - *Male Shopper #2 - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Sauerkraut - Fantomcat *Fat Guy - Casey (Make Mine Music) *Light Bulb - Rotten Ralph *Meat Loaf - *Barvarian Sausage - Rocky (Rocky and the Dodos) *Relish - Sam the Hyena *Grape #1 - *Grape #2 - Rupert the Bear and Dot (Dot and the Kangaroo) *Grape #3 - *Sliced Bread - Bambi *Chedd White & Blue - Robin Hood *Bag Flour - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Frozen Fruitz - The Munch Bunch Characters *Bacon #4 - The Banana Splits Characters *Coconut Milk - Nurse Kitty (Hilltop Hospital) *Plum #1 - ??? *Plum #2 - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) and Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Noodle Soup - Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Noodle Soup - ??? *Beer Keg - Dumbo *Fit Man - Pecos Bill (Melody Time) *Sally Bun - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Gefilte Fish - Tiny (Little Robots) *Old Pork Sausage - Ubercorn (Go Jetters) *Watermelon - Getup (The Animal Shelf) *Ice Cream - Duck (Dog and Duck) *Sgt. Fizz Diet Cola - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Geronimints - Polkaroo (Polka Dot Shorts) *Lemons - Animal Crossing Characters *Choco Milk - Bill (Numbertime) *Eggs - *Pislitz Chips - Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Marshmallow - *Guacamole - *Popped Cherry Mixer - *Cherry Cocktail Mixer - *Catcall Sausage - *Bag of Dog Food - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Loretta Bun - *Juice Box - *Banana - *Pickle - *Roberta Bun - *Baba Ganoush - ??? *Lettuce who is open in half - *Berry Good Candies - *Biscuits - ??? *Apple - Arthur the Worm (Meet the Feebles) *Pop Bottle - *Zap Cola - *Jelly - *Corn Nuts - *Molasses - *Fancy Dogs - *Singing Corn - *Caramel Corn - *Peanut - ??? *Soda - *Country Cider - *Dips and Chips - *Fankfurter - *Glamour Buns - ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, ???, *Shredded Wheat - *Indian Chutney - *Chunk Munchers Cereal - *Mariachi Salsa - *Jamaican Rum - *Tampon - ??? *Coffee - ??? *Beet - *Mexican Flour - *Blueberry - *Frank's package Sausages - *Frank's package who was taken by Darren - *The Jack Rabbiting Sausage - Trailer/Transcript: *Sausage Party (TheBluesRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoof Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Orion Pictures Corporation